Are You 18 Miss?
by Writerbitch92
Summary: A 25 year old Sam meets a, what he thought was a 21 year old Brittany. AU
1. Are You 21 Miss?

Pairing: Bram

Rating: M

Warnings: Sex, underage drinking, underage sex (Britt's 16 and Sam's 25.)

Summary: A 25 year old Sam meets a, what he thought was a 21 year old Brittany.

A/n: This started as a RP between my friendSwan (omgswanomg on tumblr) and me. She also beta'd it. She technically co-wrote this since I mostly copy and pasted the rp thread that we had.

A/n2: Brittany is at the age of consent in the state of Ohio.

* * *

_September _

Brittany knew that it was a school night and she shouldn't be going out this late. But, she really needed a drink. Even at 16 she had a fake id that said that she was 21, she got it with Santana and Noah from his cousin who made them. She had a bad day with Couch Sylvester yelling at her the whole time during practice in the morning and then after school over just the smallest things. She told her mom that she was going over to the Lopez's but she ended up parking outside one of the two bars that were in Lima, Ohio.

She walked in wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight top and people turned to look at her. She was more than happy for her looks that made her look older than she really was. She walked up to the bar top and sat down in a stool and waited for the bartender to arrive. And when he did she ordered just a simple drink and showed him her ID when he asked.

She wasn't paying attention when a tall blonde guy walked in. He was wearing a suit and looked tired, probably just off his job. She did notice when he sat down next to her. She was sipping on her drink, not really wanting to draw attention to herself. The bar was crowded for a Wednesday night, which was odd.

"I'll have whatever she's having," He answered the bartender when the guy came in front of the two of them. He took the drink off the bar top and took a sip of it and gave Brittany a wink.

"Hi." Brittany looked at the man that sat down. She could tell that he was older than her, probably legally allowed to be at the bar. She took in the sight of his rumpled suit and hair.

"Brittany," She turned in her seat just enough. The guy was cute she would have to say. She brushed a lock behind her ear. She wondered if maybe she would get more out of this night besides having a hangover tomorrow morning to become worse at cheerio practice.

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." He responded, shifting so he was facing her, too. Watching her play with her hair, he imagined what this talk could lead to. Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't be leaving here alone tonight. "What brings you here tonight?" His cheeks turned a bit pink at the question and he ducked his head shyly, laughing. "Sorry, that sounded like such a line. I guess I need to get out more."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at what Sam said. She noticed the light blush on his cheeks and how he ducked his head. It made him look even cuter. She took a sip of her drink and then started to stir the straw around in the glass. "It's fine really." She gave a small shrug, "Really, just a bad day at school." She was going to play the role of a college student that went to the community college that was just two towns over. This was her usual story when she went out and it usually worked out very well. "How about you? Bad day at work?"

Sam took a quick drink of his own, setting it back down. "Yeah, I know how it is. I graduated last year, luckily. And if they ever tell you that it gets better after college, take it with a grain of salt." Laughing quietly, he settled into the bar stool, smiling. "Terrible day at work, actually. It's, what, eleven? Midnight? And I got out maybe twenty minutes ago."

"Well I've got about one more year to go." She pulled the straw out of her glass and licked it. She was trying to be flirty because she really wanted to see how far this would go. She knew that she was too underage to even be having sex in most people's eyes.

"One more year, that can't be too bad." Brittany could tell that he was watching what she did.

She peeked at the watch on her wrist, "Just after midnight. That has to suck. Where do you work, where they kept you so long?"

"I'm a secretary at a law firm. And it's not as luxurious as it sounds." He smiled. "Do you work anywhere?"

She watched him try to even the playing field by sliding his blazer off, showing off defined muscles in his arms and chest through the white dress shirt he wore under it. Brittany licked her lips as she took in the sight.

She finished up her drink and placed the glass on the counter. "Oh that sucks." She shook her head, "Not yet, I'm waiting to finish up at school right now." She turned her head just slightly to look at the small dance floor that was in the bar, "Can you dance?"

"Must be nice, not having to work through college." He said, smiling good-naturedly. Pushing away thoughts of his post-high-school employment, he turned his eyes to the dance floor as well. "Um… I can sort of dance? I'm not ballroom level or anything, but I'd love to dance with you." The smile on his face was guileless, without intent.

"It's because my parents are paying for things," She couldn't help a little sigh. Her parents were strict, especially her father. He wanted to keep a better eye on his little girl and that's why she didn't have a job and really just went to school and her dance lessons after. She slid off the bar stool and grabbed his hand.

"I think you'll be good enough for this dance floor." She smiled and led him over to the floor. She could tell that Sam had his eyes on her so she swung her hips just a little bit more as she walked in front of him. Sam pulled her close once they were on the dance floor with his hands on her hips and they started to dance to the song that was playing.

Brittany looked up at him and she couldn't erase the smile on her face as they dance. She only had one drink but it warmed her up since she was so small. And for a second it looked like he was going to kiss her but instead pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his. She was tempted to kiss him herself when Sam surged forward, capturing Brittany's lips with his own in a kiss. They stopped dancing just to kiss in the middle of the dance floor. Neither of them cared for the eyes that watched them. Brittany deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue past his lips to run along his and she let out a small moan.

Sam pulled away from the kiss, "Should we take this somewhere a little more private?" He asked, voice low and wanting.

Brittany smiled and licked her lips when he pulled away and then nodded her head, "Your place?"

He smiled back, relieved at her answer. "Come on, it's a really quick walk." He held out a hand, silently letting her know it was okay to say no, but that it was also okay to trust him.

"Great," Brittany took his hand in hers. She knew that he was giving her an option, but nobody said that she was as innocent as her father thought that she was. She knew that some of the men in the bar were going to be jealous that Sam got to take her for the night and she was okay with that.

Sam curled his fingers around her smaller hand as they walked out of the bar. The night air hit them as they stepped out of the warmth of the bar. It didn't take them long to end up in the front of a decently-sized apart complex. With practiced ease, Sam punched in the security code to the front door and opened it for her with a sweeping arm gesture and a little bow. "My lady."

"Well thank you," she did a small curtsy and walked in.

Sam led them up to his apartment, keeping a hand on the small of Brittany's back to gently guild her along. He opened the door with a key and thankfully he had cleaned up the place not that long ago, so it didn't look that bad of a bachelor's pad. Shutting the door with his foot, he crowded her against it, trapping her with his arms on either side of her head.

"Sorry it's a mess out here," he murmured, leaning his head in close. "I promise the bedroom is clean, though."

Brittany smiled up at him when her back hit the door, "Oh is that so." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

Sam kissed her back fiercely, licking and nipping at her bottom lip. He dropped one hand to her hip, pulling her closer with a belt loop. The other hand moved to the back of her neck, playing with the loose strands of her hair. Brittany opened her mouth against his lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, wrapping an arm around his back as he pulled them closer. When Sam opened his mouth her tongue slipped past his lips and ran along his. Sam moaned against her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. He tugged her hair a little; he tilted her head for a better angle and took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Sam pressed his hips forward, searching for some kind of friction. Brittany couldn't help the groan when she could feel how turned on Sam was. He broke off their kiss with a quiet gasp, instantly moving to kiss from her jaw to her neck and sucking hard at the junction of throat and shoulder. Sliding a hand under her shirt, he rubbed gently over the curve of her breast.

She moved her head to the side to give him more room on her neck. "Sam," she moaned, pressing even closer to him.

"You taste amazing," Sam rumbled, satisfied with the red mark on her neck. He moved up to tug on her earlobe with his teeth, chuckling when she moaned against him.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Britt." With determination, he reached behind her to unhook her bra one-handed, only fumbling for a few seconds or so.

Brittany untangled her arms from around Sam's body and crossed her arms to pull at the hem of her shirt. She pulled it off and just dropped it to the floor, then slipped her bra off also since he already undid the hooks. "I want you too. So much."

Sam slid his hands along her bare sides and without hesitation he leaned down and took her right nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. His free hand rubbed gently over the other nipple. Brittany's hands tugged at the bottom of Sam's dress shirt untucking it from his pants and slowly starting to unbutton it. Her head fell back, hitting the door as she pressed closer to his mouth and hand.

Sam moved up to kiss her again, letting go of her so he could slip out of his shirt. He pulled the undershirt off as well, barely breaking away from the kiss each time. As soon as their bare chests touched, he moaned brokenly. Brittany's hands went over Sam's abs, running along them and taking in the hard muscles that she found there. She moaned into the kiss when he grabbed her ass.

"Jump up." He whispered, smirking at her. "Don't worry, I can definitely carry you."

"With these big muscles I know you can." She grinned.

She jumped up just enough to where she could wrap her legs around him and she wrapped her arms around him too.

"I hate to be a cliché, but I do work out every day. Plus, you're pretty tiny." Keeping his hands anchored under her ass, he walked her towards the bedroom, kissing her the whole time.

"I'm not complaining," She admired the fact that, even distracted and not really being able to see where was going, he made it to the bedroom without bumping into anything.

When they reached the bed, he laid her down gently, hovering above her and just looking at her body. Brittany looked up at him from her position on the bed, taking in the sight of him shirtless.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" He whispered, leaning down to kiss between the valley of her breasts. With quick movements, he unbuttoned her jeans, running a hand underneath the seam of her panties.

Brittany's cheeks gained a light blush; it was usually just "pretty" that people called her, and rarely at that. But, then again, that's high school boys for you. "You're not half bad yourself handsome." She raised her hips off the bed to help him pull her pants off and she let out a small moan. She was already wet and she knew he could tell.

"Thanks." He replied, ducking his head and smiling a little. He slipped a hand between her legs, sliding a finger against the wet spot on her panties. "So, wet already. Fuck, that's hot." He breathed, kissing her stomach.

Brittany's hips bucked towards his hand, "Fuck," she bit her bottom lip as her head fell back against the pillows under her. Her fingers started to run through his hair. She thought it was a little too long to be working at a law firm but she liked it on him.

Sam groaned when she played with his hair, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of her panties and slowly pulling them down and off her legs. He then moved back up and placed a kiss on both the insides of her thighs and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"How do you want it, baby? I can pound you into the mattress, or you can ride me, or… anything. Anything you want." He sat up looking down at her, keeping up his hand movements and watching her slowly unravel beneath him.

Tugging on his hair a little, Brittany got Sam to move his head enough to where she could capture his lips in a quick kiss. "Fuck, I want to ride you. I do."

She turned the tables and was able to get their positions switched to where Sam was laying on the bed and she sat between his legs. She undid the button to his pants and pulled down the zipper. She grabbed both his pants and boxers at the same time and pulled them off Sam's body at the same time. And she took in the full view of him naked. Sam turned slightly, rustling through his bedside drawer and taking out a condom, holding it up as if to say 'come and get it' with a cheeky grin.

"So big," Brittany wrapped her hand around Sam's cock and gave it a stroke and then she leaned down and gave it a few kitten licks on the tip just to tease him a little bit. Sam's eyes slammed shut, jaw clenched and moaning as she took his cock in her mouth. She wrapped her lips and sucked on just the head, pulling back and shimmying out of her panties and grabbing the condom with a smirk.

"Tease." He growled when she pulled off, eyes dark with lust.

She straddled him and ripped the condom wrapper open and slid the rubber onto his cock. She gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with her hole and she slowly sunk down on it.

"I'll get you back for—"He didn't finish his sentence, instead groaning loudly as she sank down on him.

Brittany groaned as she slid all the way down. "You're so big."

"Fuck, you're so tight." He gasped, hips involuntarily shifting upwards a little.

"Fuck." She rocked down against him. She raised herself up and then fell back down, her head falling back with a moan.

Sam easily matched her pace, trying not to go as fast as he'd like. "Feel so good, Britt." He mumbled, knowing he was probably repeating himself and not caring. Sliding his hands down her sides, he gripped her hips, changing the angle a little so he was deeper inside of her and could thrust easier. Brittany cried out when the new angle made him hit her sweet spot. "R-right there." She quickened her pace, rocking her hips down and matching his thrusts easily as she rested one hand on his stomach, hair falling forward.

"Fuck, just like that." He grunted, hips snapping upward and a sheen of sweat dotting his forehead. It was harder to move with her hand on his stomach, but he enjoyed the challenge, letting go of one of her hips to rub over her clit. "C'mon baby, give it up for me, fuck!"

"Yes, Fuck!" Brittany raised herself almost completely off his cock and then slammed back down showing off the muscles in her legs. Her free hand moved up to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it as she tightened up around Sam, "Clooose."

"Me too." Sam groaned, working his fingers faster against her and trying to keep pace with her new rhythm. His stomach heaved up and down, always out of breath, but he didn't mind. "C'mon, come for me, you can do it, just let go." He slammed his hips upward, trying to keep himself from coming before she did.

"Fuck… Fuck!" Brittany swore as she started to come thrusting down one last time. Sam's cock hit all the right spots. Her head fell forward as her hand dropped from her chest, breathing heavily.

Sam threw his head back, letting out a low groan as she came. He thrusted upwards a few more times before gasping out a quick, "fuck, yes!" before coming as well, head lolling against the bedspread. He felt her still clenching around him and made a breathless noise, a little oversensitive.

Brittany fell forward to just lie on top of Sam as they both came down from their high. She almost had nodded off before Sam moved her off of his chest and to the side. He got rid of the condom and then pulled the blanket over them and curled up with Brittany and the two of them fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. This is now my baby in writing. It's looking to be a long multichapter fic actually. So thank you. Also, I've really been on a roll writing. This is probably the most activity this account has seen.


	2. Morning After

A/n: Title explains it all.

* * *

Valerie started to play in the silent room. It sounded different from the original. Sam had pulled her close during the night, nuzzled up against her back and a leg between hers. With a yawn, he opened his eyes blearily, looking for the source of the sound.

"S'that your phone?" He mumbled, wincing at the broad beams of sunlight permeating the room; from the shadows, he knew the sun was just beginning to rise.

Brittany opened her eyes just a little not recognizing the bed that she was sleeping in. And then last night came back to her and she snuggled back towards Sam until he spoke and then she sat up quickly. She knew that it was Santana calling her.

"Shit it is.' And she quickly got out of the bed and went looking for her phone and she answered it right before the last ring. She started to walk around the bedroom as she talked to Santana, who wasn't happy that she wasn't already at the school, since they had morning practice and Coach was going to yell at her again if she's not there.

Sam watched her walk around, seemingly unconscious of the fact that she was nude. He didn't mind, of course. It gave him a great chance to look at her ass, and it was really hot, besides. The look on her face when she picked up didn't bode well, however.

"Everything okay, Brittany?" He called out softly, hoping his voice didn't carry enough to be heard by the person on the other line. If it was a teacher calling or (God forbid) a parent, he wasn't sure if he was awake enough to defend himself.

"I'll be there Santana. I'm leaving like right now. Okay. Okay see you soon." Brittany closed her phone. Santana has been her best friend since first grade and they always watch out for each other. Shit, they even tried a thing together earlier that year, but it just didn't work out well. She ended the call and went looking for her panties, "It was just my friend. I'm going to be late and my coach is going to have my head." She gave up looking for them and just slipped her jeans on.

Sam didn't bother telling her that her panties were across the room, instead watching her bend down to pick up her jeans with a smirk. "Your coach, huh? Are you on a sports team or something?" Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood up as well, pulling out a clean pair of boxers from his dresser and slipping them on.

"Cheerio actually," Brittany looked around again and then remembered that her shirt was back over by the door and she walked out of the bedroom to go find it. "Coach Sylvester is going to have my head. I was late yesterday for practice.

"Do you need a ride? I can drop you off, if you want." He got the feeling he was missing something, but wasn't quite sure what yet.

"Can you please?" She yelled behind her.

Sam followed after her quietly, the words not really registering for a moment. As soon as they did, he came to a standstill in the doorway between living room and hallway. "You're—You're a Cheerio?!" He said loudly, face paling almost comically fast.

"I thought you w-were in college, and, and didn't have a job because, because…" Breath choking off, he sat down in the nearest chair available, resting his head in his hands. "Oh God. I'm going to get sent to jail. I am going straight to hell, without passing Go or collecting two hundred dollars."

"Sam," Brittany turned around after putting her bra on. "Fuck," she cursed. She blew the whole thing. Freaking phone call.

"Um," She brushed her hair back with a hand. "I should be going. I don't need a ride. It's fine. I can walk from here." She winced and grabbed her shirt.

Sam shook his head a little, trying to clear his thoughts. "No, it's… it's a long walk, I can at least give you a ride." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he stood up, going back into his room to put on some clothes. He imagined explaining this to his friend Tina at the office, and what she was going to inevitably say, and how Captain America was judging him from afar for being a no-good, low-down, dirty pedophile. Walking back into the living room, he slipped on his shoes.

"So, your ID is fake, then?" He asked conversationally, trying to act like everything was fine. Even though his stomach was in knots.

Brittany finished getting dressed in the living room as she waited for Sam to come back out of the bedroom. Sam wasn't supposed to find out. She only expected it to be a one thing anyway. But, last night just had something extra she couldn't put her mind to what it was. She nodded her head again not really looking at Sam's face, "I'm 16."

Sam sighed, opening the door for her and wishing things were different. That this had been a normal night on the town and a refreshingly normal, semi-awkward morning. He had made up his mind before he fell asleep last night to ask her out on a date, but now… Well, now he had a sixteen-year-old in his house and she was going to be late for high school. This, he thought, was always just his luck.

"Well, now that I think about it, you did look really young." Sam snorted a little, leading the way down to his car. Instead of letting her respond, he hastily changed the subject. "We're going to McKinley, right? Your coach doesn't host the practices off-campus or something?"

For once Brittany actually felt bad for leading Sam on. This wasn't the first time she's done this, but usually she leaves before its morning. It was different with him, she didn't mind falling asleep next to him. Which ended them up in this situation.

"Yep, we just practice on the football field." She followed him to where his car was parked and she got in the passenger side when he unlocked the doors.

Sam hardly ever let anyone in his car, so he winced as she slid in, noticing the thin layer of fast food bags and work-out magazines that littered the floor. "Sorry it's such a pigsty in here," he apologized, shifting into the driver's side and starting the car. "I don't normally drive with other people."

Brittany scrunched her nose at the sight of the floor of the car. "It's fine." She settled into the seat looking out the window.

Taking a deep breath to stem his inevitable freak-out, he tried to keep the conversation going. "So do you normally have practice so early in the morning or is this just a once-a-week thing?"

She really didn't know if she could look into Sam's face because she felt really bad for what she did to him. And he was being so nice to her. "It's about every other day actually. Sue wants another Nationals title so she works our butts off for it."

Sam noticed she wasn't looking at him at all and felt pretty horrible, thinking she must be upset by his freak-out earlier. But he didn't mention it, knowing if that were the case then nothing he said would change anything. "Yeah, I remember the Cheerios were a pretty big deal when I went to school there, but nothing like National championships or anything. Must be nice to be on a winning team." He tried to smile, but it felt wrong on his face. Without noticing it, he had driven a little faster than normal, pulling up to the football field and trying to hide his face a little from the curious teenagers trying to catch a good look at him.

"Two years in a row so far." Brittany noticed that Sam sped up driving towards the high school. Sue was actually really proud of her current squad especially with Quinn Santana and her, who took the top three spots in it. She could see some of the other cheerleaders already on the field but thankfully she didn't see the red track suit of her coach yet.

"So, listen." He babbled suddenly, fumbling for a piece of paper. "I know asking you to stop going to bars and hitting on strange guys isn't likely to happen, because you're young and listening to the strange guy who had sex with you last night probably isn't going to change your mind. But if you ever get in trouble and need some help or whatever, don't hesitate to call me, okay? I promise to be totally non-creepy and get you out of whatever situation you need me to." He scribbled his number in barely-legible handwriting with a pen he found in a cup holder, thrusting it in her general direction. "Just… try not to get yourself into that kind of situation, okay?"

Brittany turned in her seat as Sam tried to find paper and a pen. "Sam you don't have to," she watched him write down a number and she took the piece of paper anyway. She looked down at it and then up at him and gave Sam a small smile, "Thanks. And thanks for the ride." She leaned over wanting to give him a kiss but thought against it because it probably was a bad idea and then she got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

"You're welcome." He said to the empty space she left behind. Sam watched her walk away, feeling something flutter in his chest that normally wasn't there. And how incredibly, deeply stupid that he had feelings for this girl.

'She is underage, you sick bastard' he thought to himself, finally getting himself into gear and driving away. 'You'll probably never hear from her again and this was just a one-time thing.' It didn't stop the sinking in his gut, though; he was really going to miss Brittany. If and when he saw her next, he'd do a better job of apologizing and letting her know that he feels terrible for having taken advantage of her. It didn't even cross his mind that she had lied about her age; he just simply thought he should have known.

Brittany looked back at his car once she caught up at the field. There was something. Something that felt completely different that morning when she woke up. She didn't feel the need to just leave his apartment. Something that she couldn't put a finger one, since she never felt it before. But, he tricked her. Probably would never see him again. And she felt bad for this. Maybe if they ever do meet again, she could tell him she was sorry. That this was all her fault, and she hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. She turned back towards the cheerleader that was talking to her and then walked to the school building and to the locker room and change into her uniform.

Sam let himself drive away, only watching for a split second as she walked up to her friends and started talking with them. 'I wish things were different,' he thought, turning a corner and losing sight of her. It was only halfway down the road that he realized he had driven all over town without pants on.

Fuck, he was so getting arrested.


	3. Knight in Dorky Armor

Rating: T

Warnings: Small amount of child abuse.

Summary: Sam's Brittany's knight in dorky armor.

A/n: Swan came up with the title. This is also unbeta'd but I wanted to post it. I will update it later with a Beta'd version. Chapter 1 takes place on a Tuesday, chapter 3 on Wednesday. This is a Friday.

A/n2: Just a early Christmas Present. Sorry it took so long to finish this. I hope you enjoy. And Happy Holidays.

* * *

Brittany was close to the front door when a hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad," Brittany turned around to see her father's face, "Santana's, just for a sleepover."

"Oh no you're not. You're dressed like a whore." He looked at the short skirt and low-cut tight top. She was just about to grab a light coat that was hung by the door. "You go right back upstairs and change."

"No, Dad. I'm going to just see Santana. There's nothing wrong with my outfit." She tried to pull her arm out from his grip.

Mark Pierce pulled on her arm, tightening his grip, "You do not say no to me, young lady. Now march your ass back upstairs right now."

Brittany was able to wrench her arm out of his grip and make a move to grab her coat to escape the house. But he grabbed her again making her turn and slapped her across the face.

"Upstairs," he growled and let go of her arm again and watched as she looked at him, shocked. But she stomped her way up the stairs.

Brittany slammed the door behind her when she got to her room. She could hear her father yell something, probably about her slamming the door and then her mother try to talk to him. This wasn't new, her dad yelling at her; even hitting her. But Susan Pierce didn't do anything about it; she just stayed back in the shadows and tried to calm him down after. The idea of running was always first in her head. But there was always a chance that once she left, that he might take it out on Ana. And she didn't want that on her little sister.

Brittany patted her pocket to make sure that her phone was in there before walking to the window in her room and pushing it open. A tree grew right next to the house, and was close enough for her to climb out onto the closest branch. This wasn't the first time she had snuck out, and she knew that she'd be in trouble for it later; there was just no way was she going to stay home tonight. She climbed down the tree enough to jump down and she started to walk.

* * *

Sam looked over at his phone that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. It buzzed, alerting him to a text message. He picked it up and unlocked the screen, not recognizing the number at first.

B: Sam? Hey, it's Brittany.

_S: Hey Brittany. How's it going? Is everything okay?_

B: Is this a bad time? I was just curious if you wanted to do something.

_S: Brittany, I think maybe we shouldn't do anything. I mean with everything_.

B: Oh yeah, sorry. I'll just...yeah

_S: Wait…is everything okay? Why are you out this late?_

B: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just out walking.

_S: It's almost midnight. Where are you? I can come get you._

B: Oh no you don't have to do that.

_S: Seriously, where are you? I don't want you getting kidnapped or something._

B: Two blocks from Maple Street.

_S: I'll be right there. Stay there, okay?_

B: Sure

* * *

Brittany wrapped her arms around herself as she waited under a street light. She finally looked up when a car pulled around the corner and she recognized it as the one that dropped her off at school just a few days ago. She stepped closer to the curb of the sidewalk as Sam pulled to a stop and he rolled down the window.

"Britt, hey. You okay?" There was a look of relief on his face.

"Hi, Sam. And yeah okay," She didn't sound all that sure of herself. She had her arms wrapped around herself since it was cold out for a September night.

A frown appeared on Sam's face as he noticed how cold Brittany was. He gestured towards the car, inviting her in. "I promise I'm not, like, some creepy serial killer or stalker or something. Is it… Would you like to, um…" He stumbled over his words a little, trying to say them as normally as possible, "Would you like to come to my house and warm up or, or something?"

Brittany giggled as Sam stumbled over his words and she nodded her head, "That'd be nice." She walked around to the other side of the car and got into the passenger side of the car.

Sam pulled away from the curb and started on his way back to his apartment. "So, how was your day?" He winced at his awkward attempt at small talk.

Brittany gave the car a sweep and noticed that there wasn't any trash from the last time that she was in it. "It was okay, and then it got worse," She shrugged and turned to look forward as they drove.

Sam noticed that she didn't want to talk about it and decided to just turn up the music, singing loudly and dramatically to the first song he found on the radio. Hoping to get a smile from her, he belted, "Cause baby you're a fiiiiirework, c'mon show 'em whaaaat you're woooorth!"

She started to laugh as Sam began to sing along with Katy Perry, "Really?"

"Come on, it's a classic song!" Sam said, still singing along loudly.

Brittany shook her head and started to sing along. Sam grinned at her as they sang along and he pulled up to his apartment complex. "Hey, you've got a pretty good voice!"

"It's okay, really. But, you're good though," she waited for him to park in his spot and she stepped out of the car.

"Maybe we should duet sometime," Sam smiled at her, not noticing the double entendre of his words and led her up the apartment. She couldn't help but giggle at the joke.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything, blankets and food included and," he stopped talking when he turned around; in this light he was able to see her face better, shocked at the red mark. "Britt, oh no. What happened?" He reached out towards her face gently, letting his hand fall when he realizes what he's doing.

Brittany's whole body flinched when he raised his hand towards her. "S…sorry," she shook her head, 'I-it's nothing. Really."

Sam made a distressed sound, "Someone hit you," he took a deep breath, reaching out towards her again, slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just…. I want to make sure you're okay."

She closed her eyes and gave a small nod. She tried to stay as still as she could as Sam brushed his fingers along her chin gently, just barely moving her head so he could get a better look at the mark.

He hissed quietly, "Shit, that looks like it's gonna bruise. Let's get some ice on it, okay?"

Brittany opened her eyes just a little when he touched her face, "Yeah… that'd work. Thanks."

Sam wanted to hug her or hold her hand and had to literally force himself to move towards the kitchen. Bustling around in there for a few minutes, he came back out with a cold compress and a towel wrapped around it. "You don't have to tell me who did it, or anything. I just want to tell you I'm here even if you just want me to shut up and put a Disney movie on." He offered the compress to her.

Brittany took it and placed it lightly on her face, "I don't mind you talking really. And Disney movies?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

He smiled back, "Duh, of course. What kind of self-respecting secretary would I be without a secret addiction to kid movies? He moved towards the couch and knew that Brittany followed him, "Why don't I make popcorn and you can pick a movie." He pointed to where there was a wide collection of moves next to the TV.

Brittany sat in front of the boxes and she could really see that he had about every Disney movie. There were the classics, Lilo and Stitch, the new princesses. There also was a wide range of movies that any nerd would be proud to own. Including, unopened Avatar and Star Wars boxes. "You've got a lot."

"Yeah, but just try not to bread the seals on the box sets, okay? Those are intentionally left unopened," He said from the kitchen where she could hear the microwave running.

"Gotcha," she recognized most of the movies that sat there, a lot of them she owned herself. Nobody really would think that she was a Marvel fan, but she was. Looking back over to where the new movies sat she pulled Tangled out.

"How's Tangled?" She stood up and turned around to see him walking back into the living room with a big bowl with popcorn in hand and also two water bottles.

"Great Choice!" Sam placed the bowl on the coffee table and took the case and started to fiddle with the TV so the movie can start playing.

Brittany sat down on the couch and grabbed the bowl to place in her lap. When Sam was done he grabbed the blanket that was sitting the back of the couch and wrapped it around her and sat down on the other side of the couch so they weren't close. Brittany pulled the blanket tighter around her as she settled more into the cushions as Sam got the movie to start up. "Thanks, Sam. I know you didn't have to do this."

"Hey, it's no problem at all, trust me," Sam mentally kicks himself for how creepy that sounded. "I promised to help if you needed it and I meant it. You seem like a good kid."

"Yeah, still, sorry about the other day," Brittany winced a little and looked at him.

He fought down a blush, dammit, how did this even happen to him, "It's okay. I should've asked for clarification," he coughed a little, still fighting the blush. "Your friends didn't bug you at practice, did they?"

"So, what form now you're going to ask for ID from your dates?" Brittany tried to hold back a giggle but failed and then shook her head. "Oh no. They wouldn't do anything like that."

Sam bursts into laughter, running a hand through his hair self-consciously, "I guess I have to now, huh?" He grinned at her, to show he's teasing. "They didn't ask about you getting out of a strange guy's car to go to practice? I wish my friends were like that," he rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

She shrugged, "Not really, well Q asked about it but it was nothing. Santana was just happy to see that I got there on time."

Sam nods, understanding, "So, Cheerios. You guys going to Nationals again this year, too? Everybody at the office was pretty excited when they heard about it." He quietly laughs, "I guess being out of high school has made us all bigger Titan fans than we realized."

"We are hoping. Sectionals are soon and the way Sue is training us, we better win," she grabbed a handful of popcorn and munches on it.

"I'm sure you will. Let me know if you do, okay? If I can get time off, I'd love to go." Sam mentally kicks himself again for how that sounded and hastily changes the subject, "So besides Cheerios, do you do anything else for school? Soccer or a dance troupe or something?"

Brittany shrugged, "Um, sure if you want to," she looked at him curiously wondering at what Sam was doing really, "I go to a dance studio when I have free time."

"A dance studio that makes sense, you wanting to be a dancer and all. Right. I should've guessed that…"

"It's more of a hobby."

"With the way you dance? I bet you could make a career out of that,' Sam gave her a sincere smile, nudging her shoulder with his a little, "I mean, I only got the bump-and-grind version, but you were pretty good at it, so I'm guessing you're good at other dances, too."

"My dad doesn't want me to," Brittany had a look of hurt on her face when she brought up her father; "He thinks that it's just a stupid dream of mine." She gave him a nudge back, that didn't have that much in it, "I dabble in other genres."

Sam noticed the look on her face but didn't want to say anything about it, "Parents are just scared of letting their kids dream." He tries not to sound wistful, "If you have a talent, you should use it to make the world better." Shakes his head, thrusting the melancholy tone away with a grin, "I'm guessing modern and pop and lock sort of stuff, right?"

"I guess," she frowned a little. She knew that there was no changing of his mind, and since she still lived under his roof, she had to listen to him. He was the one with the money that would help her pay for college, but that was of course if she got that far. "I do ballet as well. Not as much, and not recently. But, I started with that. You know little blonde girl in a pink tutu."

"I went and saw Swan Lake a few years ago, it was really cool," Sam smiled, "Ballet seems really hard though. I'll stick to reading comic books, its way easier." Sam said in a teasing voice.

She nodded, "It really is, that's why I don't do it anymore." She looked towards where the movies sat, "I noticed the superhero movies." She teased back.

He smiled down at his hands, "I'm kind of a huge nerd. I went to the Avatar preview at midnight dressed up and I have costumes made for conventions and stuff. It's mostly a hobby though…"

"Let me guess, Captain America?" Britt gave him a small smile, "Iron Man is my favorite, well at least in Marvel. DC I'm more on the villain's side and I like Cat woman. I have most of the same movies."

He's about to make the motion for a high five or a fist bump, but realizes it's not the best movie to make after she got hit, and instead fails his hand awkwardly in his lap for a moment. 'That's awesome! Man, I don't think I've ever met a girl that's watched a superhero movie without her boyfriend's influence." Sam beams at her, "And definitely Captain America, I rock the stars and stripes."

Brittany shrugged, "Well I'm not one of those girls. I've seen them all. We'll you've got the hair and if I remember correctly the abs too," she smiled and looked down at Sam's stomach and then back up. "I usually dress up as Black Widow, I rock the body suit."

He stumbles awkwardly over his words trying not to blush, "I…yeah, I can see that, you," he cleared his throat, "probably look very nice."

"Maybe next time there's a convention nearby we can go. I'll show you my costume if you show me yours," Brittany noticed the blush that Sam tried to cover up.

"Y..yeah..maybe" Sam nodded before standing up quickly and pointing vaguely at the kitchen, "I forgot to, um, grab myself something to drink so.." he awkwardly shuffles back, "Yeah. Okay. Be right back." He dashes away cursing himself for the image of Brittany in a skin tight suit and being turned on at all from it.

He takes a minute or so to compose himself in the kitchen, shifting through the fridge and the freezer to make some noise, before he walks back into the living room with a can of soda in his hand.

"You know, you did grab something," Brittany said over her shoulder pointing at the extra bottle of water that sat next to her own.

He looked down at the water bottle and quietly curses himself, "I wanted soda instead," he flops back on the couch next to her, leaving space between the two of them, more than there was before.

"Mmmhmmm," Brittany shook her head.

They went back to watching the movies, not really talking anymore but paying attention as Rapunzel ran around the kingdom with Flynn. It was just up the part where Rapunzel saw the lanterns while in the boat when Sam turned his head and noticed that Brittany's was leaned up against his shoulder and she appeared to be sleeping. She looked so much more like her age with her eyes closed and her mouth just slightly open. He brushed a lock of her hair off her face and wanted to place a kiss on her lips but pulled back from it. He would be taking advantage of her, if he kissed her while she slept. This was the girl that he wasn't really able to keep his mind off of. He thought over and over about what happened the night they met. How they just seemed to click. But he also thought about the consequences that would occur for them, mostly him, if they were to do anything else.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and he slipped off the couch, making sure not to jostle her enough to wake her up. He then slipped an arm under her legs and wrapped the other around her, picking her up Sam carried her to his guest room and laid her down on the bed and tucked the blanket up to her chin. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, Brittany."

He didn't see the small smile on her lips as she snuggled to the blanket around her as he left the room and closed the door behind him.


	4. Hush my love don't you cry

Warning: Child abuse

A/n: I'm sorry this took forever to write. More than a month oops. School started up again and that's nuts.

A/n2: The lyrics are from 'Lullaby' By Creed.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon, just a little after 3. Santana pulled her car up in front of the Pierce house since she drove Brittany home. Brittany hadn't been home since Friday night when she snuck out.

"Thanks, San," she turned and gave her best friend a smile. The mark on her face was covered up by make-up that Sam had taken her out to buy.

"It's no problem, Britt," Santana said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany got out of the car and silently cursed when she saw that her dad's car was parked in the driveway.

She knew that she was in trouble, being away from the house all weekend. She walked up the walkway to the house and grabbed the spare key that sat under a flower pot and let herself inside the modest size house. Nobody met her at the door, so she tried to walk quickly to the stairs.

"Brittany," Brittany froze when she heard the deep voice of her father call from the living room.

"Yes dad," she walked back towards the living room.

"Where were you all weekend," Mark was sitting in his armchair that sat in the middle of the living room.

"Santana's house."

"I had your mother call over there, and they said that you weren't there." Brittany could tell that her father was just starting to get mad at her. "Now where were you?"

"At another friend's house Dad," Brittany looked down at the ground; she couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I told you that you couldn't go anywhere and you decided to stay out all weekend. You were at a boy's house weren't you?" Mark stood up from his chair, his right hand balled into a fist.

"No, dad I wasn't. Just a friend that was a girl."

"Don't lie, bitch," Mark stepped up to her and slapped her across the face hard enough to where she lost her balance and fell down.

"Daddy please," Brittany put a hand to her cheek which was red and look up at him.

Mark kicked at her legs and then grabbed her by her hair pulling her up. He called her names to her face and Brittany couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her face. She gave up trying to get him to stop until someone pushed her away and stepped in front of her. She looked and saw Ana standing there.

"Ana, no," She grabbed her sister's hand, trying to get her to move.

"Move, unless you want a teaching too." Mark stopped just right before he hit his younger daughter.

"Stop hitting Brittany," the seven year old girl stood up to her father. Brittany could see she was scared, but she didn't want Brittany getting hurt again.

Brittany heard a smack but didn't feel it. She could see that Mark had hit Ana and the little girl started to cry. She pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her facing away from their father making shushing noises.

"Out. Get out of here. Go upstairs." Mark moved around the two girls and sat back in his chair and turned to the TV.

"I got you," Brittany whispered to Ana as she rushed the two of them upstairs and to her room.

Brittany kept her arms wrapped tightly around her sister's shaking body until the tears stopped. "Oh Ana," she ran her hand over her hair that was just a few shades darker than her own.

"Britty," Ana looked up at her, her cheek red.

"Never do that again. Please Ana-bear. Please, I can't see you like that." Brittany shook her head.

"But he was hitting you. He shouldn't do that."

Brittany rocked her, "But if it's me, then it's not you. Never you. I can't see that. I rather it is me."

"I-I don't want it to happen anymore."

"I know. I know. But I can almost move out, like another year and I'm out of here. And I'm going to try to get you out, too. I can't think of what he'll do once I'm gone," Brittany kissed her temple while still rocking her. "We just have to get through this."

Ana buried herself more into Brittany's embrace as she gave a small nod, "I'd like that, living with you. Away from Dad."

"We'll go far away. And we'll find a nice little place with two bedrooms and we can bring Tubbington and Charity with us. We'll get you into a nice school and maybe I can find work at a dance studio."

She closed her eyes, "Can you sing for me Britty?" Brittany rubbed Ana's back as she started to sing,

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you [x2]_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all [x3]_

_Oh my love... in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me [x2]_

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all [x3]_

_Let's give love to all [x2]_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

By the time she was done singing, Ana's breath had slowed down and she was asleep. So, Brittany scooted up a bit on the bed, her arms still around her small frame and laid down. She kept her close and looked down at her face and cursed herself for letting their father put a hand on her. Up until now it was only her who he hit. And she was more than happy to take every hit if it meant that her sister didn't have to go through it. Even with the age difference between the two sisters Brittany always felt close to her and she wanted to get away from this but she couldn't leave Ana.

_I'll protect you. I'm not going to let him hit you again. We'll get out of here and be safe. _Brittany closed her eyes.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Brittany's phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly grabbed it before it could wake up Ana and the name "Sam" flashed across the screen when she looked at it. She unwrapped her other arm around her sleeping sister and moved off the bed to make sure not to wake her. Unlocking her phone she read the text:

S: hey, did you get home safely?

_B: Hi Sam. Yeah._

S: Was everything okay?

B: I guess. It wasn't a good idea to stay with you all weekend.

_S: I'm sorry Brittany. I should have taken you home earlier._

B: oh no. Really. I liked this weekend. I liked talking to you and everything.

_S: Well that's good. But maybe we shouldn't do it again._

_S: Do you wanna talk about it?_

B: yeah, we probably shouldn't.

B: Maybe at another time. I'm kinda tired.

_S: Okay Britt. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?_

B: Sure

_S: Night_

Brittany put her phone on her nightstand with a sigh and changed out of her uniform and into a pair of pajamas. She thought about waking Ana up to change her clothes also but thought against it. Her sister actually looked peaceful in her sleep curled up. She slipped back onto her bed and wrapped her arm around Ana, falling asleep again.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. But I do have a lot of projects this month.


End file.
